


Egg Whites

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve should be grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Whites

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> Written for the [Drabble-Fest](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/1932287.html) being hosted by powrhug.

Steve narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Danny. "Are those eggs?"

"Yeah," Danny said, without glancing up from the stove. "You have a problem with that?"

Steve sighed. "No, of course not."

Danny did look up then, waving the spatula. "Would it hurt you to be a little grateful? You'd think I was making you do something awful, like read perps their Miranda Rights, instead of slaving away fixing your breakfast.”

“You’re right,” Steve said abashed. “I’m sorry.”

“You better be because I sure as hell didn’t separate the whites out for me,” Danny grumbled.

Steve smiled. “I’ll get the plates.”


End file.
